


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: A poem was written 1 day before my 1st final and these are my thoughts about it.





	***

Tomorrow is the day  
My journey will start.  
Can't say for now  
What to expect and should   
I tear apart?  
'Cause I've waited too long  
And can't wait for now.  
Believe it, or not,  
I've gained confidence somehow.


End file.
